


To Arms

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Conflict, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Implied Consent, Injury, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caspar is defending House Bergliez. Linhardt is wearing the Empire's armband. It's been five years since they've seen each other. The two clash, but it soon turns into a class reunion they'll never forget.





	To Arms

“Please, don’t make me do this, Lin.” 

Caspar was breathing heavy, axe at the ready. His eyes were burning and his chest felt like it would explode. He was face-to-face with Linhardt after five years. 

Fort Merceus, and the surrounding field, was covered by smoke and battle. The Empire had lain siege to House Bergliez’s impregnable fort at dawn. 

Upon learning Edelgard’s true desires for Fódlan, Caspar fled home. He had a duty. His family would not give up their home without a fight. 

Byleth’s return was also fortuitous. The Church of Seiros quickly sent couriers to request an alliance with House Bergliez. They wouldn’t have to fight the Empire alone. While his family welcomed the news, Caspar never received word from Linhardt during those years. 

Yet, there he was. Caspar caught sight of him in a dense forest just as the siege began. Only, he saw that he wore the Empire’s armband. 

Linhardt stood, expressionless. “You underestimate me, as usual.” He moved his hands to summon a dark aura and threw it toward Caspar. It flung him backwards against a tree. His armor took the brunt of the damage, but the impact knocked the wind from him, causing his axe to jump from his hands.

Caspar felt woozy opening his eyes, but he gasped. Linhardt stood over him, hands poised with another dark aura hungry to strike. Time grinded to a frozen standstill. 

Lin. He was right there. Just a few yards away. Five years later, and there he was. Sweat and dirt matted pieces of hair to his face. His robes were tattered, even scorched, in some places. He looked even more tired, since they last saw each other. 

“You...you grew out your hair,” Caspar coughed, struggling to catch his breath. 

Linhardt snickered. “And you...still stubborn as usual.” If it all ended here, Caspar could die on the scorched ground happy seeing Linhardt’s smile again. 

“Why are you here...with the Empire?”

Linhardt’s face fell, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Once you left, none of us really had a choice. Especially those who had no family to return to.” He extinguished the dark magic from his hands.

“Wait!” Caspar sat up too quickly and felt his head spin. “Bernie and Dorothea! They’re here, too?” 

“Yes. It’s also worth noting that Petra was able to escape back to Brigid. Ferdinand fled to his home, which I believe his family has yet to determine which side to take in this whole matter.” Linhardt sighed. 

“So, you don’t actually want to kill me?”

“Goddess, no!”

“Then WHY did you throw me against this tree?!”

Linhardt gave an irritated huff. “In order to not raise the Empire’s suspicion! Please try to keep up, Caspar.”

He was speechless. He thought his friend was lost to the Empire. A reinvigorated feeling soared through him, allowing Caspar to slowly stand with the help of Linhardt. He held onto his hand and leaned up to kiss him. 

A cool breeze whipped around as Linhardt melted into him.They pushed their lips harder, desperate to make up for their lost time. 

“Ca-Caspar...W-We can’t do this now,” Linhardt breathed in-between gasps of air. Caspar started to pull away. He lingered on Linhardt’s bottom lip before moving back. Both their cheeks were flushed. 

“Once this is over,” Caspar set his eyes to the remaining fights. “I’ll come back for you.” He took the Empire’s band from Linhardt’s arm. “Dorothea and Bernie, too. Find and bring them to the fort, and I’ll let our men know to let you all pass.”

He took Linhardt’s hand and kissed it gently. “Be safe.” He then turned and started jogging toward another nearby skirmish.

It was only a few seconds later until he heard Linhardt yell, “Caspar!”

He turned back and saw him holding his axe. He shouted again, “Do you not think you’ll need this for combat?”

Caspar’s groan echoed through the trees. He jogged back and started to grab the axe, but Linhardt kept a firm grip on it.

“Hey, come on! I need to go!” Caspar pulled again. “Oh, my apologies,” Linhardt loosened his hold and leaned down to kiss him once more. They stood there for a moment, and Linhardt pulled back, “Don’t be reckless.” 

Caspar gave a toothy smile before jogging away. He waved and shouted, “Just for you!” 

Linhardt chuckled, his eyes watering, watching his love run into battle. 

______

It was a long fight. If it weren’t for Byleth and the Church, Fort Merceus would have certainly fallen. Linhardt was able to use the chaos of the battle to his advantage and sneak Bernedetta and Dorthoea into the fort. Caspar’s family knights were welcoming of them, allowing them to hide in a cellar. 

The Empire was driven back to a retreat by sundown. The three could hear the armies erupt into cheers from inside. A knight came down to escort them back outside where they were greeted by their old professor, Byleth. 

Bernedetta bursted into tears and ran up to hug her. “Professor, we thought you were dead! Don’t ever do that to us again!” Dorothea ran up as well, tears streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around Byleth and Bernie. “We have missed you so much, professor.” Linhardt observed from a distance, “Yes, five years is quite the gap.” 

Dorothea snapped at him, “Get over here, Lin!” She grabbed his hand and forced him to join their group hug. Byleth was laughing, more than they had seen before, “I cannot be more happy to see you all well.” They let go, and she continued, “I’m very sorry about your time trapped in the Empire.” 

“Don’t even sweat it, professor! Honestly, if it wasn’t for Lin and Dorthy, I think it would’ve been much harder.” Bernedetta turned back to her friends and blushed. They returned a reassuring nod. 

“Please! We need a healer!” 

A familiar voice rang inside the fort. They saw Ferdinand appear, his horse in full gallop. Petra was sitting behind him, raised up looking around for anyone to help them.

Byleth waved and shouted, “Ferdinand! Petra!”

Even from a distance, they could see their relief. He quickly pushed forward, knights were tripping over themselves to get out of the way. They could see he was holding someone in front of him, head hung down. Excitement turned into panic as they recognized the familiar blue hair. 

Linhardt's usual uninterested demeanor changed on seeing Caspar. His eyes grew wide, and he started running.

Ferdinand brought his horse to a halt. Petra climbed down first to help Ferdinand bring Caspar down. Gently, she laid him down on the ground. They saw Linhardt coming toward them, the others in close tow. “Linhardt, please. You must help him,” Petra said in a low, calming voice. 

Caspar was covered in blood. The sight nearly made him pass out. The noticeable wounds were on his right arm and side. “I found him just as Edelgard...well, she gave him quite the hit. I was able to drive her off, but the damage had already been done,” Ferdinand trailed off.

Byleth and the others had joined. She went over and placed a hand on Ferdinands shoulder, “Thank you two for bringing him, and to finally join us.” 

Linhardt couldn’t hear anything as his ears rang. 

“You fool…” he whispered. A white healing light surrounded his hands. He closed his eyes, mostly to avoid looking at the blood, to concentrate. 

Dorothea and Bernadetta greeted Ferdinand and Petra with tamed enthusiasm, allowing Linhardt to focus on his work. They watched tears roll down his face as the white light touched Caspar’s wounds. 

Bernedetta was heartbroken. She started to walk toward him, but Dorothea stopped and shook her head. “Let him work, Bernie. It’s probably not a good time.” She gave her a reassuring smile and moved Bernadetta in front of her, letting her hands loosely rest around her neck. 

Linhardt felt broken inside, but he stayed focused. It took some time, but he repaired everything he was able to sense. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The sun had set and stars had spotted the sky. Dorothea, Bernedetta, Petra, and Ferdinand were leaning on each other, dozing off. Byleth was sitting against a barrel and was looking at him. 

She offered a warm smile, “Well done.” His eyes drifted back down at Caspar. The blood was gone, and the wounds had become scars. He sighed and leaned his head down on Caspar’s chest, “But he’s not conscious.”

He felt a hand gently touch his hair. 

“Lin…?”

Linhardt shot up and got close to his face. His hair hung over his waking face. Caspar’s eyes fluttered, and he let out a groan, making the other four wake up.

“Caspar?”

His eyes opened, completely dazed. “Hi, Linhardt.” He groaned again. Linhardt placed his forehead against his, “You’re truly impossible.” Caspar winced and let out a small laugh, “I told you I’d come back for you.” 

Linhardt grinned and leaned back, “And by that do you mean Ferdinand and Petra coming to your rescue?” Caspar turned his head and saw the others. “Thanks for the save, you two,” he gave a weak thumbs up. “Oh, Caspar!” Bernedetta crawled over and hugged him on the ground. “Hey there, Bernie,” he patted her on the head. Dorothea, Ferdinand, and Petra laughed. 

“Does this mean we finally have a reunion on our hands?” Dorothea giggled. “It would seem that way,” Byleth stood and looked around. “Let’s save that for tomorrow, though. Caspar should rest.” She turned to Linhardt, “Can I leave that to you?” 

He felt his ears burning but nodded, “Of course.” The group said their goodnights and helped Caspar to his feet. Ferdinand offered to carry him to his room, but Caspar insisted he was able to walk -- with the support of Linhardt. 

______

They were able to make it into his room without too many injured yelps from Caspar. On entering, a few of his family servants and healers were waiting. Caspar tried to shoo them away, but they were insistent on helping him clean up, “Direct orders from the house, sir.” They took him away, giving Linhardt the opportunity to freshen up. 

His quarters were small, but it had the necessities -- a bed. It was an additional plus that someone had drawn a warm bath. He took off his robes and carefully got in. There were a few bruises, scratches, and burns but nothing critical. He took a deep breath and sunk his head down in the water. 

The day did not go as planned but in the best possible way. He knew there was a chance he would meet Caspar on the battlefield but not quite like what happened. His heart raced the moment he saw him barreling down into the forest, having spotted him after he subdued a few mages. He had become ever more handsome in those five years. The thought made him blush.

Linhardt came back up and started to clean himself. Just this once, he would make sleep his secondary priority. He got up and dried off, the family had left fresh night clothes for him to use. He dried his hair, made a ponytail with his white silk ribbon, and took one last look at himself in a mirror. It reminded him of the times he would get ready for Caspar to take him out. Life at the monastery was a dream when they were able to be with each other. But, that felt like a lifetime ago. 

He left and soon arrived back at Caspar’s room. With a gentle knock, Linhardt opened the door. Caspar was in his bed, half-asleep. The fireplace had been lit, giving the room a coziness. 

Caspar stirred, his light blue eyes caught sight of him. “Hey, Lin.” He gave a big yawn. Linhardt snickered, “You know, I’m quite jealous of you right now. I should be the one dozing off.” He watched him move over to one side of the bed and pull back the bed sheets, “Then by all means, join me.” Linhardt’s chest tightened, it had been so long since they were alone like this. Let alone in a bed together. 

He locked the door and joined him. The sheets were already warm from Caspar. He got in and turned on his side to face him, “How are you feeling?” 

“Better thanks to you,” his sleepy blue eyes looked up at him. He reached over and let his hands run through his dark green hair. Linhardt closed his eyes, unintentionally letting out a small hum. He already felt so intoxicated by his touch. Caspar moved in closer, letting their noses touch. He leaned in, his whisper tickled Linhardt’s ear, “Can I kiss you now?”

He didn’t know why he felt so nervous, but he nodded. Caspar closed the gap between them with a kiss. Their lips held onto each other for a moment. It felt like everything was new again. They pressed harder, their lips brushing against each other again and again. Caspar tilted his head to allow his tongue to slide past. A moan escaped them both. 

Their tongues swirled around each other while Caspar moved himself on top of Linhardt. The moment their bodies met, another moan escaped Linhardt. Their pants, already tented, moved against each other as Caspar moved his hips slowly back and forth. 

“Goddess, Caspar...You feel...so big.” He felt his body twitch in excitement. Caspar gave a low growl, leaning over to kiss his soft neck. “Be good to me, and take off your damn clothes,” Caspar whispered softly into his ear, grinding over his cock once more.

Linhardt gave a devilish grin and got out of the bed. He took off his shirt slowly and started to untie his pants. Caspar was touching himself, watching Linhardt’s every move as he stripped in front of him. He let his pants fall to the floor, showing Caspar his slim figure and slender, pink-tipped cock. 

Caspar shivered, “Lin…you are the most beautiful thing in the world.” He got up, and Linhardt started to take his clothes off. While his figure was still thin, his muscles had grown with more tone, his cock was just as plump as he remembered.  
They kissed again, more frantically. Linhardt placed a hand on Caspar’s neck, guiding him to kiss down his neck and chest before kneeling to reach his stomach. He guided him down further, his breath hitched in his throat as Caspar gently licked the precum already forming. Linhardt’s moaned.

Caspar wrapped his mouth over Linhardt’s head and made his way down his length. Linhardt made another noise and looked down at Caspar’s work. His cheeks were flushed as he pulled his mouth in and out, breathing heavily through his nose. He looked completely intoxicated with eyes rolled back. 

Linhardt’s legs trembled in the overwhelming sensations his mouth and tongue were making. Caspar flicked his tongue over his head while he went down and twirled it again when he came back up. 

“Y-you’re going...to make me cum...at this rate,” Linhardt could barely speak.

Caspar sucked on his cock as he pulled away, making a loud popping sound. He got up and pulled him back to bed. As Linhardt got in, Caspar reached in the bed-side table for lube. He joined Linhardt and started by putting some on himself. “Allow me,” Linhardt reached over and started gliding over Caspar’s girth. 

“...Oh, gods, Lin.” He sank back into the bed. Linhardt worked him over with his hand, teasing his head in the process. “Please...please just let me fuck you.” Linhardt cooed, “Are you that desperate for me?” In one swift motion, Caspar pinned Linhard down to the bed. “Well, it has been five years,” Caspar leaned down and lovingly kissed him. 

He spread Linhardt’s legs and covered his finger in lube. Linhardt squirmed under Caspar, as he watched him reach between his cheeks. He felt his finger glide to his hole, Linhardt gasped. “Relax,” Caspar kissed his inner-thigh softly, letting his finger move further inside. He could feel Linhardt’s body relax as he pushed in other finger, opening him further. 

Linhardt was the one begging now, “C-Caspar… stop teasing me.” His hips buckled forward in desperation. Caspar felt his head grow light as he pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his cock. They both exhaled a loud moan in unison as Caspar placed himself fully inside. 

“Mhm…” Linhardt buzzed in absolute pleasure. Caspar watched his eyes roll back and hold onto the bed. He started to thrust slowly and then into a steady pace. 

“Ngh...mmn...C-Caspar...I-I...Iove you,” Linhardt whimpered. Caspar was totally overtaken by him; he kissed him hard, spreading his legs wider and thrusting harder. Linhardt started to rub his cock, it felt big and about to explode. 

“I’m...I’m about to cum,” Caspar was panting. Linhardt arched his back as Caspar drilled into him. 

Suddenly, Linhardt started to shoot ropes on his stomach, “Ah..Ahh!” Caspar’s next thrust drove him over the edge. He leaned over Linhardt and drove his cum deep inside him with a few last pushes. 

They tried to catch their breath. “I’m...exhausted,” Linhardt’s face was flushed. “You were...incredible” Caspar shivered as he pulled out and reached for a handkerchief. 

Linhardt didn’t object while he cleaned up his mess. He laid there trying not to doze off, but the fire had begun to die down making the room darker. Caspar returned to his side and held him close. 

“Please, let’s not ever take this long to see each other again,” Caspar said half-asleep. Linhardt brought his hand in for a kiss, “It should be noted that you're the one who left the monastery.” 

“I know…” he groaned and kissed the space between Linhardt’s shoulder blades. “I love you, Lin.” 

It was the last thing Linhardt heard before drifting off to sleep. They were finally home, together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you all enjoy this xx


End file.
